Tres no-besos y uno que si lo fue
by Skylar Williams
Summary: Akashi quería que su novio lo besara y no se detendría hasta lograrlo. Pequeño one-shot para el Mes MuraAka 3


¡Hey! Hoy vengo con este corto pero bonito one-shot MuraAka para el mes MuraAka de un grupo en el que estoy, ¡que lo disfruten!

 **Tres no-besos y uno que si lo fue**

Los amores jóvenes siempre son catalogados como inocentes por la simple razón de que la pareja apenas está entrando en el mundo del amor. Los sonrojos están más que presentes y tardarían días en siquiera darse un simple beso casto en los labios. Por eso mismo, luego de una semana desde que Akashi y Murasakibara se declaran en privado, el pelirrojo decidió que se dieran su primer beso.

 **1\. Frente**

Normalmente volvían juntos a casa cuando el entrenamiento terminaba, ese fue el primer momento que había aprovechado Akashi.

-Pasaran una película interesante en un rato, ¿quieres verla conmigo?- Murasakibara nunca le negaba nada, no tuvo duda que aceptaría. Lo cual, por supuesto, sucedió.

No había visto que película estaban pasando, parecía un documental histórico. Disimuladamente se apoyó en su brazo, con el pasar de los minutos se pegó más a él porque el pelimorado no estaba haciendo nada más que mirar y comer dulces. Primero tiró suavemente de su ropa, como si se estuviera acomodando en el lugar, luego lo hizo con más fuerza.

Una mano, enorme en comparación con las suyas, se apoyó en su mejilla. ¿Lo había logrado? ¡Lo había logrado! Su rostro fue girado levemente y Akashi cerró los ojos, segundos después pudo sentir como los labios de Murasakibara se presionaban contra su frente. Abrió un ojo y se encontró con que su novio ya había vuelto a mirar la televisión. Algo frustrado, Akashi se acomodó bajo el brazo de su novio. Al menos había logrado algo.

 **2\. Mejilla**

 _Bitácora de Seijuro. Dos días pasaron desde el desastroso plan A. No hay cambio. Hoy probaré el plan B. La Generación de los Milagros me ayudará._

-Akashi-kun, la clase terminó.- Kuroko se encontraba ya frente a él. No sabía si no lo vio porque estaba concentrado o porque su talento era que no lo vieran.

-Bien, vamos a almorzar con los demás.- Akashi cerró su cuaderno y lo guardó en su mochila antes de salir. Siempre almorzaban los seis juntos, confiaba en cada uno de sus compañeros de la Generación de los Milagros. Seguramente podía usar eso a favor.

Llegaron a la mesa donde siempre se sentaban, no había muchas personas que coman en el salón comedor simplemente porque podían comer fuera. Akashi fue directamente a sentarse junto a Murasakibara, incluso se estiró una vez estuvo sentado para recibir un beso (Kise se dio cuenta, Aomine se dio cuenta, probablemente el profesor que estaba a diez metros se dio cuenta) pero Murasakibara no lo notó.

-Murasakibaracchi, ¿puedes pasarle esto a Akashicchi?- Kise le pasó un vaso vacío al gigante, intentando hacerle señas disimuladas para que le dé un beso al pelirrojo.

Akashi pudo ver el entendimiento en los ojos violetas de su novio, Kise lo había logrado. Lo liberaría de su entrenamiento por hoy solo por eso. Contuvo la sonrisa que sentía comenzar a formarse cuando Murasakibara acercó su rostro al suyo. Eso en sus mejillas no era un sonrojo, por supuesto que no. Estaba cada vez más cerca hasta que sintió sus labios en… su mejilla. Le había besado la mejilla y le había dado el vaso, luego siguió comiendo.

-Kise, hoy tienes doble entrenamiento.

-¡¿EH?!

 _Bitácora de Seijuro. El plan B falló._

 **3\. Cabello**

La tercera, la tercera era la vencida. Ese día, Akashi Seijuro lograría que Murasakibara Atsushi lo besara o moriría de vergüenza en el intento. Las vacaciones de invierno comenzaban ese mismo día, el último día de clases, era la oportunidad perfecta.

Le había dicho de reunirse en un aula cuando la escuela comenzaba a quedarse vacía, solo ellos dos. Murasakibara lo abrazó cuando se encontraron, la cabeza de Akashi apoyada en su pecho y sus brazos rodeando su cintura. La mano del pelimorado subió un poco su cabeza mientras acariciaba su mejilla y, finalmente, dejaba un suave beso en su cabello.

-Aka-chin, abrieron una nueva tienda de dulces en el centro ¿quieres acompañarme a comprar?

 **Extra: Go on and kiss the boy**

¡Suficiente! Si Murasakibara no quería besarlo, él lo haría. Llevaba días rogando que lo hiciera de una vez pero ya no esperaría más, no señor. Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas como su cabello cuando pensaba en besarlo, ¿eso importaba ahora? No, claro que no.

Abrió la boca para quejarse, pedirle que se agachara o probablemente responderle, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Murasakibara ladeó el rostro algo confundido y se inclinó hasta juntar sus labios solo por unos breves segundos.

-Lo siento, Aka-chin. Hiciste una cara muy tierna y no pude resistirme.- Dijo Murasakibara algo avergonzado al ver el rostro confundido de su pequeño novio.- ¿Vamos al centro?

El pelirrojo solo pudo asentir. ¿Así que solo eso hacía falta?


End file.
